


Wendip Week-Wildcard What if Dipper and Wendy were the same age? Pt II

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Teen Pines, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: A version were Dipper is fifteen.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 10





	Wendip Week-Wildcard What if Dipper and Wendy were the same age? Pt II

Wendy grumbled as she stocked the overpriced snow globes. Stan barged into the giftshop. “Great news, my great nephew and niece are coming up for the summer. They’d be helping out.”

“About time. And of course it’d be in the form of free labor.” 

“Hey! No back sass.” 

The time came and Stan’s family came. Twins, a boy and a girl. They were 15 like Wendy. And the boy, Dipper, was pretty cute. He was a bit awkward, but in an adorable way. Yeah, he was differently dating material.


End file.
